What Would You Do?
by musicXinXtheXdark
Summary: What would you do if I told you I loved you? I'd say that it's not funny. SasuXSaku fluffy goodness T for safety


**What Would You Say?**

_Do you want to go on a date, Sasuke-kun? _

_No. _

_Ookay then. See you tomorrow_

_hn._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sasuke-kun look! Did you see that?_

_Whatever. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Am I suppose to just stand by and watch you tear yourself apart? I can't bear to watch!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I love you with all my heart! I love you so much it hurts!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sasuke Uchiha had been back in the same village he had left for three years now. To say that he was shocked when he came back was an understatement. He got a punishment of staying under high security watch for three months under chakra restraints and constant super vision. He underwent several trials with his pending death a complete possibility. Eventually, the elders realized killing him would eliminate one of Konoha's strongest bloodline traits. Thus making his death not a possibility. He really had no idea why he came back. Orochimaru was dead, Itachi was dead, and he had one thing left to due. Why he chose this place to do it was a mystery to everyone, even to himself. So, he was here for the supposed reason of restoring his clan again. But, he hadn't even taken one step to that goal. _

When he looked back on why, he could only come up with one reason. Her, Sakura Haruno had been avoiding him as much as possible ever since he came back. She didn't even show up for his trial. Hell Hyuuga even showed up and she didn't. She's his teammate! Isn't that suppose to mean anything to her? The only times he sees her is at training or on some missions. The most she says is civil conversations about nothing more interesting than the weather. All those things she said to him and she didn't even mean one of them. Doesn't she love him? After all this time, he came back for her.

"TEME! Open up. Come on, I'm tired of you just moping around your apartment. You never go out unless it's for training or an order from the Hokage. God, you and Sakura become more and more alike everyday."

"Shut it, Naruto." Sasuke had rolled of his couch and (gracefully, of course) landed on his feet. He made his way over to the door to let the idiot inside. Better that than the neighbors filing reports for disturbing the peace.

Sasuke opened the door just wide enough for Naruto to pass through comfortably. Once inside, Sasuke slammed the door on the outside world.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that neither you or Sakura leave your places unless you absolutely have to. It's depressing, really. You guys just shut yourselves out from everything there is out there in the world. Sometimes I miss the old Sakura-chan."

By this point Naruto was trifling through Sasuke's kitchen and discarding all the things that looked slightly inedible.

"When was the last time you went grocery shopping, teme? This place is like a toxic wasteland."

"Naruto, get out of my fridge." Sasuke had leaned himself against the wall closet to the entry way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah. Is there a certain reason why you don't keep any ramen here?"

"Yes, because if I had ramen then you'd actually have a reason to stay a prolonged welcome."

"Well, then, aren't we the grumpy one, Sasu-chan."

Naruto had started walking over, as if to ruffle Sasuke's hair. Before the dobe's hand could touch his hand, Sasuke shot out his arm and grabbed it i midair.

"Don't touch my hair." Sasuke let go of Naruto's wrist with a hmph and him starting to leave the room.

"Geez, just because Sakura doesn't love you anymore doesn't mean you get to go all psycho crazy on me."

Sasuke stopped right where he was due to the previous comment.

Without turning around Sasuke forced himself to restrain his fury and asked, "What did you just say?"

Naruto started to feel his blood chill in his veins. was it possible to feel a death glare when said glarer wasn't facing you? Because Naruto had just decided it was possible.

_Awkward... say something, idiot, before he kills you. geez, hasn't he ever heard don't kill the messenger._

"Well, you see..." at this point Naruto was scratching the back of his head, worry marks visible on his face.

_THINK THINK THINK THINK! Do it for ramen!_

In his worry of his self preservation, Naruto had failed to realize that Sasuke's shoulders had sagged as if he could barely stand up.

"Leave."

"Sasuke, listen, it's not that..."

"I said LEAVE!" Sasuke was seriously pissed off now.

That was all it took for Naruto to sprint towards the door like there was no tomorrow.

As soon as the door slammed shut, Sasuke lost all his resolve. He sank to the floor, all the power and strength he had worked s hard to obtain leaking out of him by the second. He was breaking again, losing everything again. The idiot's words ringing through his head.

Just because Sakura doesn't love you anymore.

Because Sakura doesn't love you anymore.

Sakura doesn't love you anymore 

Doesn't love you anymore

_Like I can blame her. After all I've done to her. Why should she. But... it means she lied, she said she would love me forever. This is her fault. Why should I be put through this when it's not my fault. She's the one who changed her mind._

Sakura doesn't love you anymore.

_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!_

(Three days later)

"Sasuke-teme open up! This is getting ridiculous. You have to come outside sometime. Stop being mooning about your apartment and let me in! This is the third day you've missed training and Sakura's getting worried."

This last one got Sasuke's attention.

_Sakura?_

_Because Sakura doesn't love you anymore..._

"SASUKE! Open the damn door before I break it down and you don't want that to happ..."

Sasuke had heard enough, he went to go open the door to tell Naruto to shove the hell off, but the sneaky blond pushed his way through.

"Wow. Teme you look like crap. And, so does your apartment. Have you just fallen off the face of the earth for the last few days? Have you even eaten? Your place looks exactly the same. What the hell have you been doing?!?"

"Why." That was just about all Sasuke could manage to get out.

"Why what?" Naruto was seriously confused and not becoming a big fan of cryptic Sasuke.

"Why would you just stop loving someone?"

"Oh..." Naruto knew what he was talking about now. He was talking about Sakura and why she didn't love him anymore.

_Why is this such a surprise to him, I thought he already knew._

"Sasuke, she stopped loving you because you left her."

Sasuke was clenching and unclenching his jaw, his hands were balled up into fists.

_This is not a good sign, think. What can I say to calm him down?_

"Tell me Naruto, I came back for one person. The one person who I thought would be the happiest to see me. The same person who refuses to even look at me now!"

Naruto's eyes softened as he looked out at his best friend.

"Sakura. You came back for Sakura."

"Of course I came back for her! I came back and she wasn't even there through any of it! She left me, she lied to me!"

Naruto couldn't bear to hear Sasuke say those accusations when he knew so little of the actual story.

"Sasuke, stop. Don't say that. Sakura never lied to you."

"She said she would love me forever!" At this point Sasuke had lost all self control and started letting his emotions leak through his once perfect mask.

"Isn't that asking a little much of her? Asking her to love someone forever who will never love her back. Because that just sounds selfish, Sasuke."

"She's the one I want to rebuild my clan with, Naruto. The only one."

"Believe it or not, Sasuke, that's not incredibly romantic."

"It is when you love her."

At this Naruto was shocked, Sasuke actually loving Sakura? Sasuke actually showing emotions and then ADMITTING them? Ludicrous. But... he had to test it out, for Sakura's sake.

"Sasuke, did you just say you love her?"

Sasuke was tired of holding back, of hiding.

"...yes."

"Then why the HELL didn't you tell her that three years ago when you walked through those gates? And people think I'm the stupid one? Clearly you have proven them all wrong due to your apparent lack of common sense."

"I didn't tell her because I was afraid she would laugh and then reject me."

Holy crap, Sasuke showing not just love, but fear all in the same conversation. This was progress.

"Sasuke. Why that may be what you deserve after all those years of heartbreak she went through,"

"Gee, thanks baka."

"Just let me finish. Why that may be what you _deserve_, have you ever MET Sakura?"

At this Sasuke was confused.

"Of course I've met her, what kind of dumb question is that?"

"Well then, since you've met her you should know that she would never laugh and then reject someone whenever they tell her something personal like that. Especially not when it's coming from you."

"And why would that be?"

Naruto gave one final sigh, what would these two do without him to point out the obvious, "Because she's waited her whole life to hear it."

"Naruto, what should I do?"

_Geez, now he's asking me for advice. This emotional Sasuke is a little scarier than the old Sasuke._

"Well, Sasuke, any normal person with common sense would grow a pair, go find the person they love (he just loved saying that) and tell them how they feel. Said person should also probably apologize for being such a dick in the past and breaking said girls' heart multiple times..."

"Hn. Shut up dobe, I get the point."

With that Sasuke was on his way out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Sasuke just turned around and smirked. "Where do you think?"

And with that Sasuke closed the door and headed towards his pink haired teammate.

(Somewhere in Konoha)

Sakura Haruno just happened to be on her way back to her apartment when she was met head first with Sasuke Uchiha. Great. If it could get even better it did when she started falling backwards and him and his stupid perfect self and reflex arc just had to catch her. This ended up with her head being cradled by one of his hands and the other arm wrapped around her waist.

_Not in love, not in love, not in love. Just keep thinking that and so help me kami-sama please don't let me blush. _

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when the girl in her arms received the ever popular scarlet tint laced on her cheeks.

_Damn it. He's smirking too. Stupid perfect Uchiha self. _

"You can let go of me now, Sasuke."

_Score one for angry sounding voice!_

"Hn."

"Ah, and my ears are graced by the ever so famous Uchiha vocabulary skills."

"Sakura..."

Now that she was out of her grasp, he crossed her arms around her midsection and raised one eyebrow. "That is my name, do you have a question for me?"

"Yes."

_Hook, line, and sinker. You have him now girl, there's no way he thinks you're infatuated with him anymore._

'Well, maybe I don't want to hear it."

On that note she started walking away.

Sasuke couldn't take it, it was now or never. Before he knew what he was saying, he blurted it out there for all the world to hear.

"Why don't you love me anymore?"

Sakura turned right around when she heard absolutely the last thing she was expecting to hear out of the boys mouth. She took in his body posture, his head hung low, his bangs covering his eyes, fists clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"Why do you want to know, Sasuke?"

"Don't kid around, Sakura. I'm so not in the mood."

"Neither am I, Sasuke. Why do you want to know?"

"Because it concerns me."

"That's a half ass reason, but if you really want to know. I'll tell you. It's because I got tired of waiting. I was tired of hoping so hard that you would come back, that you would feel something too, that I ran out of hope. I ran out of patience and by the time you did get back I was done waiting."

"...Sakura." Sasuke knew she was hurt when he left, but he never realized how much.

Sakura's eyes started to gloss over and he knew she was fighting the tears.

"But how do you just stop loving someone. How do you take away all you ever said and felt towards me?"

Sakura let a bitter laugh ring through the air.

"What made you ever think I stopped loving you?"

"But, you just said that..."

"That I had lost hope, that I had run out of patience, but never that I stopped."

"So you haven't stopped loving me?" There was a slight hope that was starting rise into his voice.

"No. But I hate it."

Sasuke felt a knife rip through him with those five words. The fact that she hated loving him felt like she might as well just hate him.

"I hate that you can take it all away if you want to. You can do it in a blink of an eye. You can take away my happiness, my joy, my reason for waking in the morning and resting at night. I hate the fact that I'm so dependent on _you_ of all people. That you can fill me with such longing and desire. That one thing you say, or don;t, can determine my mood for the rest of the day, or hell, even the week. I hate that I love you, Sasuke-kun. Loving you is like falling apart at the seams. It's like being in love with someone who never existed because you're _never there_." Sakura's voiced cracked a little, but she kept continuing with her confession, "I'm in love with you and I hate every second, every moment of it. I hate loving you because you can just take it all away." Sakura had her back turned to Sasuke."

There was a silence in the air that hung like a thousand weights on their shoulders. Sakura started heading in the opposite direction. That was when Sasuke gathered all his courage and poured all his emotion in one sentence.

"What makes you think I would take it all away?"

Sakura was stunned, to say the least. She couldn't believe what she was hearing so the only comprehenible thing she could say was, "Ssas..."

"What would you say if I told you I was in love with you?"

Sakura swallowed hard and relied, "I'd say that it's not funny."

Sasuke countered, "And I'd say I wasn't joking."

With that all of Sakura's defenses crumbled and she ran into his arms. They were Sasuke and Sakura, and they belonged to each other.

(1 year down the road)

Sasuke and Sakura were walking through Konoha when a sudden though popped into Sakura's mind.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what ever made you think I didn't love you?"

Sasuke looked down at his beloved girlfriend, raised their entwined hands to his mouth and kissed hers. Then he said,"

"Because Naruto's an idiot.

______________________________________________________________________

Hope you guys liked it! It just popped into my mind and I had to right it down before I forgot! Review if you like! Thanks =]

musicXinXtheXdark


End file.
